Chi Infusion?
by rothos1
Summary: What if bamboo umbrellas that crashed through walls were'nt only Ryouga's gig?T to be safe


Legal Disclaimer: I do not own, nor intend to profit monetarily from Ranma 1/2 , the characters of that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance of Jose Costa to any person, living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.

During the summer of his first year in Nerima, a young boy moved into the ward.

The only reason Ranma knew this was he smelled exotic smells from a new house.

So one day before school started he walked by this new house and saw the boy leaving, carrying his book bag and walking with a stick. The boy was happy and self assured as he whistled down the street, unfortunately for the boy he was right in front of the Hentai Horde as it began to charge Akane. Calmly, the boy twirled his walking stick, sending various large boys that you would not want to piss off flying. Then, much to Ranma's surprise; the boy pogoed into class on his walking stick. He took a seat in front of the Blue Blunder and studiously copied down voluminous notes on what the teacher was saying. At lunch, he grabbed his walking stick and lunch and jumped out the window using his stick to helicopter down. Leaning his stick against a tree he opened his lunch of fish and rice. He ate in relative silence until the Blue Blunder came over.

"Greetings; peasant my name is Tatewaki Kuno aged 17 captain of the school kendo team. If you wish to date Akane Tendo, you must defeat her in combat first."

The boy continued eating; staring at this freak of nature.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself? Are you an imbecile?" Kuno spoke.

The boy continued eating and staring at Kuno.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno have never been target of such disrespect!"

The boy continued eating and staring at Kuno.

Kuno snaps and smashes the food tray away with his bokken.

The boy stands up and reaches for his walking stick.

"I, Tatewaki Kuno shall so you some respect!"

"I, Jose Costa shall show you manners!"

Stick and bokken meet in clash, bokken snaps in two and Kuno heads to LEO.

Jose picks up his food, and puts it into his box, muttering about stuffed shirt, pompous fools.

He goes over and with slightly accented Japanese introduces himself to the Wild Stallion and his violent live-in fiancée.

Taking his stick in hand, he 'copters to class and sits in his seat. Well as Ranma and the rest of the class arrive in the room Jose is exiting behind the Principal and holding a bucket of water and mumbling something about a bias against non-Asians.

After school, everyone is talking about the guy who defeated Kuno in one blow.

Jose just walks home, incidentally past the Nekohanten; where he is jumped at by Elder Kuhlon. For thirty minutes there is a running staff battle, until Kuhlon pogoes away and Jose collapses. Ranma runs in and scooping up Jose; bounds to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

After looking at him, Dr. Tofu touches two pressure points and Jose wakes up.

"Damn Amazons, never fight clean; that does it! Tomorrow the Beating Stick comes out!" Jose looks at the doctor.

"Thank you, doctor. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"No I was just doing my duty." Dr. Tofu said

Jose walks out the door.

"Ranma, I want you to keep an eye on him, his chi levels are erratic. It's almost like he expended too much chi in the fight." Ono Tofu said.

"Hai, Tofu- sensei."

"What martial art is that Dr. Tofu?"

"A rare and powerful armed art, developed in America, Beatdown Fu." Ono says.

"Beatdown Fu?" Ranma asks.

"Utilizing chi, the martial artist increases the hardness of any object they will. From pencils to apparently his staff, with it they develop huge chi reserves and the potential to master higher forms."

"Higher forms?" Ranma asks.

"Taking a feather and turning it into a weapon capable of snapping a sword in two."

"Oh." Says Ranma.

"I worry if he will totally expend all his chi reserves and thus fight himself to death. Watch him Ranma, just watch out for the Ultimate Technique, Beating Stick."

"Ok."

Ranma goes home and the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Being Ranma, he ignores it.

As he arrives home, he sees Jose walking by the house.

Jose is actually glowing green and looks at Ranma, he turns and runs faster than any human has a right to.

Ranma opens the door from the mudroom to the living room and is greeted by the sight of Nabiki actually jumping up and down giddily.

"What happened Nabs?" asked Ranma.

"Well, some guy came in that's new, and thus a new source of income and asked me out!" Nabiki replied, her mask of iciness slipping back on.

The next day at school Jose showed up dressed in a matador outfit.

"Peasant, I will defeat you for yesterday's insult!" Kuno yelled.

"Toro, toro!" yelled Jose.

Kuno charged and Jose let his red cape flap over Kuno.

"Ole! Toro!" Jose swiped his cape over Kuno.

Kuno crashed into the side of the school and slumped to the ground.

Jose bowed, flowers and handkerchiefs fell around him. Amid them Jose was handed a bucket. He was put on duty until lunch. At lunch, Jose was the center of female attention.

Ranma decides just this once to voluntarily assume girl form to compete with Nabiki and go on a date with Jose.

A/N: Please review, balanced criticism is preferred. Flames, as undesirable as they maybe are accepted. Review to see further updates. If you give me an idea I might run with it.


End file.
